topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael (Bastard!!)
Origins: Bastard!! Alias/Aka: Taxiarch Archangel Michael Classification: Angel, Taxiarch Archangel [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Quasar- '''Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Gender: Female Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Dispel Bound and Eternal Atom user, Aura (Can paralyse weaker opponents with a gaze), Magic, Immortality (Via eternal atoms ),Regeneration(Low-Godly) , Intangibility (Type 3), Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, can attack Non-Corporeal objects, passive Force Field System that nullifies hax and Reality Warping powers, Transformation, Shapeshifting Physical strength: At least planet level+ striking in base (One of the highest ranking angels, lower ranking angels are confirmed planet busters and the highest ranked ones like Satan can destroy planets by brushing next to them during their flight and resist the pull of a supermassive black hole in his base) [[ Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' At least star+, likely solar system (Far stronger than Seraph Uriel whom was a star buster. God Hard has the power of a supernova) '''Durability: At least star+, likely higher (Eternal atoms make her even much harder to keep down) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Massively Faster Than Light (Travelled to the center of the galaxy in less than 4 years, is a top tier angel) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:' At least very high. God's trusted second in command, supreme commander of the angels. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' Very high. '''Range: Star+ || Unknown Weakness: None notable (Is shown to be emotional on occasions, but her actions are unaffected by her emotions). Standard equipment: Augoeides (body of light). Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Seraphim: The status of the angel of very high rank, who are the commanders of the armies of angels, having a very high level of intelligence and charisma, owning the strongest magic (for the use of which is not required to cast spells) and power sufficient to atomize the world, also senses a thousandfold superior human. Creatures of this level are able to move faster than light, and destruction for them means the destruction of not only physical, but also spiritual and astral bodies together, and at the same time, since otherwise the atomic and space-time regeneration quickly fix the damage. Accordingly, destroying each other on all 3 levels, they completely destroy the existence and identity of the defeated disappear even of cause-and-effect relationships. Dispel Bound: Permanent magical barrier of the numerous and recovering at a tremendous speed of layers of the force field. Provides protection from most impacts, whether spiritual, astral, methyl, ecogenic, spatial-temporal, various "instakill" (yes, even Avada Kedavra does not help) the ability or even the manipulation of reality. Eternal Atoms: A powerful reconstruction ability on an atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal Atoms, you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Users of Eternal Atoms are nearly immortal and extremely difficult to kill. Victory Rainbow Rising: An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. Destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. Royal Hunt: A more powerful version of Exodus, Michael's spiritual energy renders humans and low level demons unable to move then she throws herself towards her opponents and incinerates them. God Hard: A fire dragon is materialized around Michael and attacks her opponent. It's her most powerful attack and is said to be as strong as the explosion of a Supernova. Augoeides: Lightbody: Augoeides angel, her true form, which is to materialize in the real world requires a huge amount of energy. The strength and size of such a body is proportional to the mystical powers of an angel. Energy body dark seraph can compete with the energy of black holes and quasars, its speed approaches the speed of light, and brute force is enough to extinguish the stars. Received attack Augoeides risked paralyzed or defeated in horror. It is even said that the beings of lower resistance turn into a pillar of salt. Complete victory over the angel is only possible with the destruction of her Augoeides. Michael 10.png Michael 8.png Michael 5.png Michael 1.png|Michael and Gabriel Michael 4.png Michael 2.png Michael 6.png|Michael and Gabriel Michael 9.png Michael 3.png Michael 7.png Category:Female Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Bastard!! Category:MFTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:MC Category:Space/Matter manipulator